User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 18
Có, tui add vô Deletion rùi, cái page name's ABOUTFLORAENCHANTIX Con khùng Ý bà ám chỉ gì đó Cái Sig Chibi Kagamine ấy hả? Ấn vào hình của Kagamine đó, cái mào của tui cũng link về talkpage hết Có 2 cái Senbonzakura, cái nào? Con đó nói là hình như bà vẫn còn block nó gì gì đó, tui kiểm tra thấy ko block, mà bên nó thì nó vẫn còn bị block, nói chung là nó nhờ bà kt lại giùm À, tui hỉu rùi, bà block IP của nó nên nó ko edit đc.... http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.54.92.151 Hi I am not trying to say this in a rude way (btw) but you blocked me and I want to know the reason why. And also, I would also like to help out with the outfits page so can you please tell me how to do that. It would also be cool to do a merchandise page on this wiki and if you like the idea. I can help you out with it. :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 16:38, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey RoseXinh, I wanted to know why I was blocked because all I did was add pictures to an episode page. I'm sorry if I wasn't suppose to, but I saw the banner that say something like "This page needs some pictures". Sorry if I did anything wrong! Lillove26 (talk) 22:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Delete NOW! ASAP! http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloom1821.jpg Hoặc là trùng IP, hoặc là con Rutchelle chính là nó, nó sign out xong vandal xong log in, revert cái vandal để mọi người coi nó là anh hùng Tui nghi còn mấy hình đó à, đang kiểm tra coi còn ko Cho nó chừa! Kt xong, hình như hết rùi, sạch sẽ rùi Đương kt mấy cái hình event mình up tối qua đâu thấy 3 cái hình sex, mẹ kíp Xin lỗi à, mấy cái con đó ko phải búp bê đâu, búp bê mà tốn tiền triệu để mua à? Mấy con này gọi là Nenedroid, Figurines, thường đc bỏ trong tủ kính trưng bày, lâu lâu lấy ra nghịch 1 chút cũng đc, trày 1 đường là tốn cả trăm ngàn chứ ko ít đâu Black Rock Shooter là anime, ko liên quan gì tới Vocaloid hết, nhưng cái Opening Theme Song của nó sung by Miku, phim đó hay de <3!! Wow, you've really nice ideas, Rose :D!! Btw, could you join Disney Princess Chat?? ^^ 04:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Cái link to talkpage ở hình bông hoa bà có coi chưa mà bik hay với ko hay, giờ tui chưa coi Sailor Moon tui kêu nhảm, rùi bà nghĩ sao Ừm, cũng có thể định nghĩa là mô hình 3D.....Figs vs Nens là 1 thứ mà bất cứ Otaku nào cũng mún có hết, đc nhìn ngắm thần tượng của mình ngoài đời, đc chạm vào nó, chứ ko phải là chỉ trên màn hình, sướng lắm chứ bộ Figs vs nens chơi là phải có tiền, nghèo thì đừng mơ tới :v Chưa coi đã chê ! Trời, nói vậy mình vẫn còn trẻ trung quá :D Ông chủ tiệm tui 29 tủi còn khoái chơi mấy cái đó, huống gì thằng đã từng bước chân vào quân đội này :]]]] Có bài nào hay share cái nào! Dẫn chứng lun, ông ngoại tui 70 tuổi còn ngồi chơi gấu bông Rin Len đó Gemini đứa nào chơi Project DIVA rùi mà lại ko bik, Project DIVA 2nd! Còn bài khác ko Hi Rose. Can you please unlock Episode 523? 08:03, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :D! How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:41, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks Rose ^^! I'm just listening to my favorite song, it has Austin from Austin & Ally in it with his family :D! Loud by R5 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! Sounds awesome :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D!! Btw, can I ask something if you don't mind?? ^^ 04:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, can I ask what just happened between you and Rutchelle?? ^^; 04:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVoyusukssw Hi Rose. How are you ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:33, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) Thank you for unlocking it. hi how are you doing?Roxy708 (talk) 23:00, April 20, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 Cool. Well, Good Luck Rose :D! Btw, wikia doesn't allow template pages for signatures. If you want a signature page you have to title it User:Username/sig. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:24, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Roxy's Page Hi Rose, is there a reason why Roxy's page is locked so only admins can edit? I would like to add her Korean voice actress. WonderBuono! (talk) 02:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi RoxeXinh, In the past, I have uploaded pictures for the article Wizgiz. In my talk page, you have written that I am uploading pictures without using them. I did not upload it for fun, I just decided to add those pictures later. You can see the pictures in the article Wizgiz. In the gallery, I have uploaded 5 pictures, so that means, I do not waste those pictures. So please, just remember I do not upload pictures without using them. I mean that's just wasting time! Bye, FabRoxyRox (talk) 02:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) You can read it here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:491959BTW, Disney Princess chat :D? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. But I renamed all of my signature templates anyway :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry for hearing that, Rose :(!! Anyways, how's your study going :)?? 09:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok! MMFF Oh.........sorry for that june;) fly with me 11:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah, a picture of her Nick VA would be nice, but I just want to add the name of her Korean VA, not her picture. :) Can you add it for me? Her name is Lee Ji-hyun. WonderBuono! (talk) 17:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :(!! But, I think she is shame ^^;!! And You're welcome ;)!! Btw, can I ask in which city do you live?? <3 05:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :/!! And, Nha Trang is a really beautiful city, you're so lucky :D!! Btw, did you watch the new movie of Barbie, Barbie in the Pink Shoes :)?? 05:30, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi can yo pease unlock Roxy? 11:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! :) WonderBuono! (talk) 14:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose can you please unlock Ep. 524? 03:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Thông báo là con Rutchelle đang nhờ vả Fatimah unblock/ shorten block của nó, nhưng cũng may là Fatimah đang lưỡng lự Nó nói gì đó về việc còn 27 ngày nữa hạn block mới hết trong khi đó bà chỉ nói block nó 1 tuần Sir, yes sir! Thanks. Okay, you can delete the current one. I think it will be bigger, I just decreased the size :P! Yep, I love it too :) Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:45, April 23, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxY3HR8pg-8 Hi Rose. I just watched the 25th episode in Italian. I can't believe it, Aisha dreamnt she was dancing with Roy! I'm glad she's happy, but what about poor Nabu :(? But I'm so happy Flora & Helia got back together again, they were dancing in the sky, it was really beautiful. It almost made me cry ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm too lazy to turn on Unikey :P http://truyen.vnsharing.net/Truyen/Aku-no-Meshitsukai/chap-1?id=57739 Man, i love this group! Yep, I can't believe it :(! I mean, Roy seems really nice, but it feels like Aisha is betraying Nabu. So am I, I think she tried to apologise to Flora as they were seen talking to each other on a bench, but I couldn't really understand it. Also, Aisha used her Sirenix wish to bring Nereus back to life after he was attacked by Tritannus. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:41, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I'm really angry at Nick! And Aisha doesn't even seem to remember Nabu >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay. So did I. Okay and thank you Rose. I'll start working on it right away :) Btw, Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ^^! Okay, I wish you luck :)! Btw, Rutchelle says she isn't friends with Stella Sirenix or FloraLovesRose. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, nice talking to you Rose. Yep, I talked to him yesterday :)! Okay. Bye! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:11, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hế lố :]]], hao a rờ dú! Thi tốt hum? ^^ Nhắc bà nè, bà chỉ block cái IP của Rutchelle thui, nghĩa là 1 khi nó đổi IP, nói gần hơn là nếu nó ra tiệm net, hoặc đổi máy tính, là nó sẽ lại đc đăng nhập, tốt nhứt là nên block cả toàn khoản lẫn IP cho nó chắc cú hén Yep, I'm here. I just came back from shopping a few minutes ago :P! How did your exams go? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) My shopping was boring. We didn't buy much. Anyway, I'll have to wake up at 4:00 am tommorrow because it's ANZAC day. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I get pretty excited at ANZAC day because I enjoy waking up really early when the sun isn't up for some reason :P. Well, it's a day we commemorate the deaths of Australian and New Zealand soldiers in war. We get up early because we go to the dawn service. It's held really early in the morning because that's when the soldiers landed on Gallipoli on this day in 1915. Btw, Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, I'm so sorry if I annoyed you :(!! Btw, did you watch Episode 24, and Episode 25 :)?? Both are aired in Italian :D!! :3 09:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I just finished the whole Season 5 section for David ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) hi rose whats up.check out my blog.ep 26 is out =)Curelove (talk) 11:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Lâu ngày ko coi Winx Club, coi lại thấy vẫn y như cũ, con Aisha nghĩ gì mà dùng điều ước mình kì cục thế, còn thằng Roy chen ở đâu vào nữa chứ! Chán! Bà nghe bài Megane của Luka chưa, ko cưỡng lại đc vẻ đẹp của MEGANE ^^, Luka quá xá là đẹp \^0^/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxY3HR8pg-8 Funnysky21 (talk) 21:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC)Hi, how can you make the lines on articles for say like times when used or trivia?Funnysky21 (talk) 21:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) Can you tell me what you think of my Sypnosis for episode 26. I just looked at all the other finale's and Season 5's isn't as long but I don't know how to make it longer :P! It wasn't very eventful so I tried to make it as detailed as possible :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Thấy MEGANE sao, có khuyến rũ ko :v À, quên dặn bà coi tới 3:00 thui, mấy cái về sau là cái thằng làm clip chế đó! Mà bài đó hay mà, từ khúc 3:00 trở lên Luka ko bik dễ thương á KO HỈU TÍ XÍU GÌ CẢ Có gì biến nói nghe coi Thì đó tui mới dặn là coi tới 3:00 thì ngưng đc rùi >"< Mấy đoạn sau chắc chắn biến thái rùi! :V Thanks Rose :D! I'll try and work on episode sypnosis's and the episode pages in general because they need quite a bit of help, unlike the character articles :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:59, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Cái sig Vocaloid của bà còn xài ko Cái sig có hình Luka đưa trái tim cho gakupo đó! Cứ trả lời đi, chắc ko dùng tại vướng cái nền trắng đằng sau đúng ko Chứ bà ko trả lời thì phải mò đại chứ sao, còn xài ko??? Vấn đề riêng tư, đang nghiêng cứu về sig sử dụng ảnh, 1 lần xài 3 ảnh ấy mà.... Thôi khỏi nữa, bác nghiêng cứu xong rùi :]]] Nghe bài này chưa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpE6l6CgadU&list=PLuP2Yf6xi5sxjrv4zWI8CNtgJiV2O5hb9&index=20 Agree, Season 5 got boring since Episode 11 >.. Sorry about that. I deleted it. Anyways, who is your fav fairy (I'm sure it isn't Bloom)? 04:16, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Gia nhập đội Avengers bàn phím :]]] Nghe bài kia chưa? Oh... Btw, how did you know it was a robotic Winx in S6? 04:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Wut about DIS Nghe bốc lửa lun http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHF4P6Uz7OE&list=PLuP2Yf6xi5sxjrv4zWI8CNtgJiV2O5hb9&index=26 Nghe xong cho bik cảm nhận :V Nghe bốc lửa chứ bộ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY7vIrpf7aE&list=PLuP2Yf6xi5sxjrv4zWI8CNtgJiV2O5hb9&index=40 Bài cuối cùng tui mún đưa bà Congratulations Rose :D! Sounds awesome! Btw, how was your day :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool :D! I just came back from an art test myself - two drawing activies, one clay and one writing activy made me extremely tired >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:27, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you? Could you please unlock Fire Wall? Thanks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:20, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Could you also please unlock Ice Flame :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:48, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:49, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I've finished editing :) How is your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that Rose >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:56, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol :D "Club Owners & Quinceaneras" is the name of the episode. Poor Austin brakes his ankle @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yep, he and Ally were practicing dancing and they knocked over some music equipment hurting Austin's ankle. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure, I think they may have some, but I'm not sure about the quality. Btw, I'm on an edit spree! Btw, Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:18, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I just love the templates of this wiki! --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 06:43, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Rose, and I found this magazine depicting, the winx in their sirenix forms, and wha their special sirenix powers are it was in Italian but I translated it to English, and edited the special spells page, so please look a it so I know I have your approval (Bnickg (talk) 19:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) Can you unlock Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure? --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 06:20, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :D How are you? I found a new song :D!: R5 - Here Comes Forever Anyway, Disney Princess chat ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) That's good :D. I found 2 new R5 songs today <3 I love them both :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:16, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:21, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I spent all day yesterday trying to find out about the new season as well, and I was going over old seasons of winx club. I found out one of my favorite shows W.I.T.C.H may have a new comic series coming out so they may make a new season. Perhaps ^^, I just love my new signature don't you? It's so pretty. I wonder what Rainbow is really planning, I wonder if Krystal is going to be in the next season...I wish they had kept that drama going a little longer. I watched the ballet scene, wouldn't it be cool if Flora became a Prima Ballerina or atleast a dancer? Thank you ^^. Flora and Helia look cute together, I don't think they will break them up. I don't think Daphne will become a winx, she is the next in line to the throne now. I don't think Nabu is coming back, it makes me very sad. If they do lose a lot of ratings it is no ones fault but theirs, I am becoming less interested in the show as well. I like shows more like W.I.T.CH. where it focuses on all of the heroines rather than just the leader of the group, the show would do so much better if it focused on more of the characters. Okay, see you Rose have a good sleep Thank you Rose http://cs405719.userapi.com/v405719681/6345/DS9nbyEovoo.jpg this is the link I got the magazine spread from and can you talk to Flora for me I think I mightve annoyed her, can you let her know I'm sorry (Bnickg (talk) 16:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) Btw the magazine spread is in a Italian so I translated it: Aisha: I can check the underwater currents, and create and to raise the tides Tecna: I can imitate some capacity of animals: for example give a shock like an eel Musa: I can partare with sea creatures, ask for help due to sound waves Stella: I can illuminate the depths of the sea and use the light against the enemies Bloom: I can create the underwater geysers and bring out the flamma Dragon Flora: I can communicate with el marine plants, algae and gather coralll (Bnickg (talk) 16:30, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Rose :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Btw, the Austin & Ally episode Girl Friends and Girlfriends is about to air on Disney Channel :D! I can finally watch it in a good quality :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I have no school until next Tuesday :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ^^! I've been waiting for this episode of Austin & Ally for ages since I kept missing it :P! Oh, I'm sorry about that Rose :(! The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex will be airing this Friday. I can't wait! I can help :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:30, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it is. It will be the second Wizards of Waverly Place movie :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I think it means that after they take her powers she has none left, maybe meaning that she just disappears as she is completely drained? I'm not sure. The sixth season is sounding really confusing @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^^, I'm not sure why exactly he is apologizing and I don't know him enough for him to possibly owe me an apology... Me too. Btw, I just realized the Winx Club page is a total mess! Everything says "will air" when it already has aired. I think I will work really hard on that page @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:01, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I sent him a message, it annoys me that scoutpower1 never answers messages...I wonder if they know how. Cool Rose :)! Wow, those are hard for colors, but I think Karla should have light blue and white, the colors of the sky. Kris, possibly red? Sandy, possibly, greens, brown and blue. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:20, April 29, 2013 (UTC) That's sad and frustrating...it could get them banned if they decide not to follow rules and refuse to message others or look at messages. You're welcome. I don't think they are. Guess what, on the Season 5 page, one of the episode linked to this random website @@! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah....I guess we will have to deal with it. I wonder what is going on with the admin elections. IDK, I was just looking at the episodes and I saw episode 26 went to an external link. I was like @@ and clicked it and it went to some random website that was totally irrevelant to Winx Club. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Rose ^^ you have all of the dedicated winx wiki users behind you! I guess the decision will be made when it is made...nothing more anyone but sorrel can do. I was talking about PrincessFairyFlora but me and her are ok now, thank you Rose, I should probably tell you we have a new user called ScoutPower and I'm alittle worried, he did help me edit the fire of sirenix and force of sirenix, but has been making bad edits should I try to communicate with him? (Bnickg (talk) 01:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) @@ I originally thought his edits were constructive... and he changed the episode's title. >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:56, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright I'll see if he replies, and Ill get back to you, but If you're thinking about blocking him can you wait, he might be a newcomer, and probably doesn't know how it works (Bnickg (talk) 01:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) @@ Yep! Nick has really confused us all... especially with what happened to Nabu. I think that's a good idea Rose. Otherwise, I think it will be vandalized. 02:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC)--✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ Yeah Brittney (BelievixStella) told me (Bnickg (talk) 02:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) I think it's a good idea, except most of the episodes are incomprehensible and are unavailable to watch online so hardly any of the episodes are filled in. ^^! Anyway, I have to go now, talk to you later Rose :D! Sorry, I forgot my signature. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose I was wondering what do you think of Sirenix? Forgot to put my signature sorry (Bnickg (talk) 02:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) Maybe one last warning for him/her? You're welcome for the words Rose ^^. Well I feel as though the fact that the sirenix outfits and wings being similar, has something to do with it being an ancient power, and I do love that harmonix looks more elegant and oceanic, but I also feel that sirenix has more mobility, and that the haircolor is almost like a gimmick, but I love the special powers it provides and the 3d animation. (Bnickg (talk) 02:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) Ừ thì có chút nhờ vả, nhờ cái thằng úp vid đó, bận quá, sao làm hết đc, phần đầu do hơi dở chút, do file bị corrupt sau vụ hư máy tui nói bà đó nhớ ko Tui nói òi, giọng Gakupo ko lên đc mấy chỗ cao của thằng cuồng Kem Ít nhứt trong bài này cuối cùng Luka thắng :v Chỉ có Len mới cao ngang KAITO Bà nghe Luka hát đoạn nào mà nói tui thế Luka vào vai Miku :V Muốn làm cover nào nữa ko? Ừa thì khúc cuối Luka có đc Gakupo chứ có phải GUMI đâu, ko phải Cá Thu thắng hả?? Mún làm Cover của bài hát nào nữa ko ReACT đôi nào đây??? Keepvid là cái giề thế 0_0 Piko giọng nam nữ gì cũng hát đc :V Tui chưa có mua Voicebank của SF-A2 Miki http://www.clipconverter.cc/ Dùng cái này đi Tui có nhìu tools lắm, như IDM, Clipconverter, từa lưa hết á Cái đó có lợi, có nhìu lựa chọn Nghe PIKO hát cái bài Sakura gì gì đó riết ngán :v, bán rẻ lại cái Voicebank của ổng đc vài trăm, ít khi nào tui xài PIKO lém KAITO vs MEIKO có, có cả KAITO V3 lun Ờ, để rảnh làm :v Đang làm cover cho thằng bạn bài World is Mine Gakupo, sao dạo này tụi nó cứ kêu tui làm cover KAITO vs Gakupo nhể? Có đứa còn kêu tui làm Magnet KAITO Gakupo yaoi nữa! Bản đó là Girl Version, nó mún tui làm cái ver của thằng Chuối Có đêu, chỉ có bản của Miku, module Heart Hunter Thằng bạn tui nó kêu làm bản yaoi cho cứng :V Đều, khoái cây móng rồng à....mặc dù ít trồng cây (Vì đi riết, có ai ở nhà chăm sóc cây đâu) Cho coi thử coi, Luka làm giề có bài World is Mine trong Project DIVA 0_0??? Trời ơi, xương rồng mà đi ôm =]]] Fanmade, nó đổi module thôi, Edit PV ấy mà Toàn hưởng thức ko :V Mà nói thật là mấy cái này rắc rối nhức đầu lắm, Edit PV còn dễ, chứ VOCALOID khó ở chỗ Timing, canh đúng lúc cứ như bắn súng nhắm ấy @@ :(!! Btw, can I ask why did you block Stellamusa101 @@?? 08:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) i have got my own wiki by the way can you tell me how to put talkpage instead of message wall?Bloom456 (talk) 15:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I think, Flora's Sirenix Defense spell isn't Goddess Defense but Gaia's Defense. Gaia is one of the goddesses of nature in the Greek mythology. You can watch the italian dub of episode 26 when She used her defense spell, She said Gaia. in the Italian dub of episode 26, Flora said : "difesa di Gaia" it means Gaia's Defense. :/ Super Six Friends (talk) 01:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Princessfairyflora?oldid=170472" Hi Rose. Please ban this user as they have an inappropriate username and they also vandalized the wiki. Please do the same for this Wikia Contributor as they created pages that have nothing to do with Winx Club - actually, they were trying to sell something @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, wrong link above. This user also has multiple accounts. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:14, May 2, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I reported them to the VSTF but none of them seem to be online. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't know @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I read his message. I'm not sure what he was talking about... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I have to go now Rose. Talk to you later <3 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HL88R-AqIg&fmt=18 Hello Rose ^^ how are you? Bác đi đánh thức tụi VSTF, từ từ.... Of course Rose, what do you want me to do first? I will do so right away, but I might get banned for doing so, so I will make sure to report them as well. Can you send me the link please? MẤY THẰNG VSTF tui quen đi hết rùi!!! Bi giờ tui phải đi kiếm mấy thằng khác nè Ơn trời gọi đc tụi nó rùi!!!! Lạ, gọi KATANAGOD vs Ty mà sao ra VegaDark nhỉ??? Oh thank goodness they are blocked now, I've never done that many edits in that short amount of time before. I hope those vandals never come back. >.< Đó! Phải ấn vstf! chục lần mới triệu tập đc tụi nó :v Page chưa load xong mà chụp hình nó thế :v Ấn vstf! cả chục lần! Tụi mày đi ăn giỗ hết rồi ạ :v VSTF ko block foverer đâu, chừng 1 năm hay vài tháng hà....theo kinh nghiệm của tui thì vậy Mốt ra IRC Channel của đội mà chat, tui là active member ở đó, rảnh ra đó report những wikis bị vandals....giúp người ta Dạ thưa chị đừng nói thế ạ, em còn thiếu kinh nghiệm, nhìu thứ phải học hỏi lém Sau trận chiến ác liệt vs tụi kia, giờ lấy bài hát hồi nãy tui đưa ra thư giản đi ^^ Chỉ có Miku chớ ko có KAITO Bài này tên Romeo & Cinderella, tên hay thiệt chứ bộ =]]] Hình như Voicebank nào vô làng VOCALOID đều cũng phải hát bài Magnet thì phải, lên mạng thấy Vocaloid nào cũng có bài magnet, riết thành cái luật lun @@ GUMI thì tui xài Appends đó nha Con giọng của Luka chỉ bị corrupt khúc đầu, khúc sau vẫn ngon lành So vs phiên bản gốc, Voicebanks của tụi tui rõ hơn chứ bộ Bởi xài Appends nó thế! Tui ít nghe mấy bài của GUMI lắm, toàn nghe mấy bài nó đc feat. vs mấy Vocaloids khác thui Hồi nãy vừa hốt hộp Voicebank của MAYU về.....đang test thử Ừ, chắc thế :v Thì mua về, cài! Xong mua Voicebank, mình sẽ add Voicebank vào phần mềm đó Tui thích cả 1 family Vocaloids lun, nhưng nghe nhạc thì hầu hết tui nghe nhạc của VOCALOIDs ở bên Cryton Future Media Ừ thì cũng ngon lành, nhưng chủ yếu tui toàn nghe Internet Co. feat chung vs Cryton, Gakupo vs Luka, GUMI vs Miku, 2 cặp hát ngon lành nhứt Chứ giờ bà thấy GUMI feat. vs ai đc??? 2 con giọng ngang nhau, hát bài Ma ma gì đó.....cũng hay lém http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-iQAYst1Hs Ấp phê vs bài này